


No leg room

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re on the bus and I’m really not trying to take up your space I’m sorry I just have rlly rlly long legs”  (PROMPT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No leg room

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S TWO KAY FIC TEEN. IT'S A YEAR, AN ENTIRE YEAR, OF FAN FICTION.  
> ALL I SEE ARE OTPS.
> 
> Sorry, for the caps lock. I'm rather disappointed in myself honestly. I wanted to call this fic 'Leg's get the bus together' I went with the more sensible option, gdi.

Seamus hated the bus on the best of days. It was too loud, too crowded and everyone seemed to smell. Seamus wasn’t even sure _what_ they smelled of – it’s just that they smelt. Sometimes he smelled coffee, sometimes it was sweat and most of the time it was piss. Seamus really didn’t want to know how close he was to that smell at the current moment. He’d chosen to sit somewhere in the middle. This was usually the least busy. The elderly and the busy often flocked to the front. The elderly, for obvious reasons, like more leg room and to sneer at whomever passed them. The busy would often just huff, push and grumble if they got caught behind anyone slower than them. Seamus liked to watch the busy people get stuck in the middle or worse the back. He found their anger amusing. Seamus avoided the back as well. That was where the children hung out. They were often loud, crazy and obnoxious children. If they weren’t there with their families then teenagers would take their place. The teenagers liked broadcasting their lives to those who didn’t care. So Seamus preferred the middle.

 

 

Today however, he’d drawn the short straw. Seamus had thought himself clever getting on a stop before he usually did. Seamus found that if he got on at the station most of the good seats had been taken. So he thought that it would make sense to get on a stop earlier. Sure, he’d had to leave earlier and walk further but it had (at first) worked in his favour. Seamus had secured a window seat. It was a rare treat at his usual stop. He was really proud of himself, for a while. There was no imminent smell of pee, sweat or coffee – a sure sign it was going to be a good day. There wasn’t even that crazy cat lady who often got on before Seamus and leered at him. Seamus knew that he’d have to share his little row eventually. The seat beside him could not stay empty no matter how much he wanted it to. Seamus just hoped that crazy cat lady hadn’t thought to get on at his stop.

 

 

The bus lurched to a stop at the station. Seamus smirked at the large crowd waiting outside. He’d missed the morning rush. His shoes hadn’t been trampled on. Nobody had blown smoke into his face. Seamus had won. That was until all the people he despised climbed aboard the bus. Seamus tried to look as unlikeable as he could. He set his mouth into a scowl and glared out of the window. People were less likely to bother him if he didn’t pay any attention. That being said not everyone was as polite as Seamus hoped for them to be. Seamus grunted as a man took the seat beside him. He didn’t even ask, Seamus thought to himself bitterly. People could be so rude. He chose to ignore it though. Seamus could be the better person, even this early in the morning.

 

 

At least, he could have been. The man beside him started to get comfortable. That was fine, Seamus thought, everyone deserved to have an enjoyable bus ride. This stranger was taking the piss though. His legs seemed to take up the entire gap reserved for them both. His knees knocked Seamus’ and he didn’t even look apologetic about it.

“Excuse me,” Seamus said – only because he had to. The other man looked at him. His eyes scanned Seamus body before they landed on his face. He looked disgruntled. Still, he refused to speak. “Yeah I’m talking to you,” Seamus continued. He felt affronted, “move your damn legs. We’ve got to share this seat y’know?” Seamus complained. The man looked mortified. He attempted to shuffle his legs away. Seamus watched as he turned, thrusting his legs into the aisle instead. It became a problem when the bus stopped.

 

 

“Hey, asshole – the aisle is for walking.” Someone commented as they tried to get off. The stranger shuffled his legs back into their small space. Seamus sighed heavily. He was once again squished.

“Why can’t you just sit normally?” Seamus grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” the man said. His voice startled Seamus. He was beginning to think he was mute, “I can’t help it. My legs are just too long.” The man sighed.

“Well, aren’t you lucky?” Seamus commented. He was suddenly aware of his own short legs. He wasn’t the smallest he person he knew but he certainly didn’t have a problem like that.

“Trust me, I’m not.” The man said regretfully, “my name is Jordan. What’s yours?” Jordan asked.

“Seamus.” Seamus muttered. He was still really bummed about his legs.

 

 

“Well, Seamus. We need to find a compromise here. I can’t put my legs in the aisle for obvious reasons,” Jordan glared at the door and subsequently at the man that had just left through it. “You don’t like my legs in here.” Jordan wriggled his legs. They knocked against Seamus.

“Then where are you going to put them? Behind your head?” Seamus teased. Jordan looked as though he was considering it. He shrugged.

“I mean, maybe in my younger days but now…” Jordan looked troubled. Seamus laughed.

“You don’t have to put your legs behind your head.” Seamus allowed.

“Oh good, thank you.” Jordan sighed. Seamus rolled his eyes. Had this strange man actually been considering it? Seamus would probably pay to see that – if he was honest with himself.

 

 

“I’ve got an idea!” Jordan said brightly. Seamus simply stared at him. This man didn’t seem like he had many good ideas. Seamus wasn’t sure he wanted to be a part of one of them.

“All right but I am not sitting on your lap.” Seamus joked. Jordan looked a little crestfallen. “What? That was actually an option? What the hell?” Seamus seethed. Was Jordan serious right now?

“Okay, so not on my lap… but you could put your legs on my lap? That way we’ve both got leg room.” Jordan suggested. Seamus frowned. It was a weird idea but it could, in theory, work. As if to sway Seamus’ judgement Jordan patted his legs and added, “I assure you I’m very comfortable.” Seamus sighed. It couldn’t hurt, right?

 

 

So he lifted his legs and rested his feet upon Jordan’s lap. It was pretty comfortable. Jordan sighed as he could stretch a bit in the leg room. It was the perfect solution. That was until the bus stopped. Seamus realised, with regret, that this was where he had to get off. Seamus slowly lowered his legs.

“What is it? Are you not comfortable?” Jordan asked with concern. Seamus shook his head.

“Nah, this is my stop.” Seamus explained. He stood and shuffled past his new friend, “well, see you around. Thanks for letting me use your lap.” Seamus grinned. He shuffled off of the bus with everyone else. He stood on the pavement close by. As the bus left, Seamus caught Jordan waving out of the window. Seamus waved back with a smile. Seamus decided that he’d get on early tomorrow as well. Hopefully he’d get to use Jordan as a foot rest once more.


End file.
